Over a Box of Wax Rainbow's
by RisuBento
Summary: She was a lonely kindergarten teacher with no time for love. He was a struggling artist who wanted nothing to do with love. So what happens when they get to know each other, one rainy night, over a cup of tea and a simple box of crayons?
1. Red

**Over a Box of Wax Rainbows**

**By: RisuBento **

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the plot of this story._

**Chapter One:**

**oo0O0oo**

It was finally the end of the end of the day and she was just finishing her good-bye's to her students and their parents when thunder rumbled overhead.

Wincing she opened her umbrella and waved one last good-bye to her last kindergartner before turning back into the school. She was unusually exhausted that day. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she and Sango had started going to the gym every night after work was over.

Stifling a yawning behind her hand, she entered her classroom and shook the water droplets from her umbrella over the large sink. She sniffled a little bit when she felt her nose run. She was sure she was getting a cold. Probably from one of the kids. Oh well. That's the life she chose. To be around children everyday, all the time.

A sniffle that wasn't coming from her caught her attention and she turned around to find a black haired girl sitting a the "Blue Table" with her back to Kagome. She set her umbrella down in the sink and dried her hands before going over to the sniffling child. When she did she realized that it was Rin Kagiyama.

The poor child. This wasn't an uncommon thing to find. Rin's father was very poor at remembering the time.

"Rin? Isn't your father coming to pick you up?" She asked, kneeling down and felt a lump in her throat form at the sight of large tears rolling down the girl's rosy cheeks.

"H-he m-must've f-forgot." The girl hiccuped. Kagome sighed and pulled the small girl into her arms.

"Rin? Do you know where you live? I'll take you home. How does that sound?" She suggested, pulling back and wiping the girl's running nose with a tissue.

Rin hiccuped again, and nodded. Kagome said a quiet okay and stood up.

Putting her coat on, she turned the classroom lights off and took the girl's hand. It was still raining out, now more harshly than ever. She'd forgotten her umbrella back in the classroom and she told Rin that she was going to hurry back and grab it and that she was to stay there.

Using her keys once again to open the door, she went in and grabbed the still damp umbrella and hurried back out. When she entered the hallway, she paused when she found Rin in the arms of a flustered looking man. He had long silver hair that was pulled back into a messy and rain ridden ponytail that spiraled down his wet back.

"I'm sorry Rin. Papa lost track of the time…" He panted.

"Rin love's you papa." Rin said, instead of answering with a "It's okay.". "Rin was just scared you were going to forget about Rin."

"I could never forget about my Rin. You know that." He answered standing up and holding his daughter tightly in his arms. "What were you doing out here in the hallway alone?"

"Rin was waiting for Miss Kagome. She was going to give Rin a ride home and she forgot her umblella…" Kagome's lips lifted into a small smile at her student's mispronunciation of umbrella.

"…she said she would be right back." Rin finished, pulling back so she could smile at her father.

That was Kagome's cue to come back as if she hadn't been standing there for awhile. Stepping back, she straightened out her outfit and hair before resuming her way around the corner.

They both looked up at her and she gave them a warm smiled.

"Sesshoumaru. It's nice to see you again." She said… It 'was' nice to see him again.

He only nodded and set Rin down onto her feet. "I apologize for my tardiness. I was at a gallery showing and I lost track of time."

Kagome only nodded and looked down next to him and saw a paint canvas, drenched and the paint running.

"Oh no! You're painting! It's ruined!" She exclaimed, stepping forward and pointing at the colourful sop of a mess.

Sesshoumaru looked down as well and shook his head.

"It wasn't much to begin with." He said quietly, shaking his head.

Kagome straightened up and gave a small smile. "I'm sure it was lovely."

She saw something flicker in his eyes for a moment, but concluded she was seeing things for it happened to quickly.

"Rin liked it papa." Came a small voice from beneath both of them. The two adults both looked down and found Rin hugging her father's leg in a tired manner. Sesshoumaru had the barest of smiles on his face when he patted his daughter on the head.

Kagome looked outside of the glass doors and watched at lightning flashed and the rain somehow began to beat down faster. She saw Sesshoumaru lift his ruined canvas and was turning towards the doors, Rin in tow when she blurted out the first thing that came to her lips.

"Are you walking in the rain?"

Sesshoumaru paused and turned around. Rin did as well, swinging her father's hand childishly.

"I haven't a vehicle with me. I was at the gallery down the street." He admitted, seemingly somewhat reluctantly.

Kagome sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand on his forearm. "I would be more than happy to give you a ride if you'd like. I wouldn't want either of you catch a cold."

Rin seemed to perk up at the suggestion and looked up her father with hopeful eyes. Could we papa? Miss Kagome's real nice and she has a nice car."

Kagome laughed. "I'm sure it's not 'that' amazing. Please I insist." She said, looking up at him at the last part.

He seemed to be contemplating his decision for more than a few moments but then he looked outside and nodded. "I suppose the weather isn't the best to travel in."

Kagome beamed and opened the doors outside. Not even bothering to open her umbrella, she jogged over to a black Ford Focus and clicked the automatic locking buttons. Rin opened the back door's handle with both hands and clambered in.

Sesshoumaru slipped into the passenger's seat and handed his canvas to Rin to set in the back. Kagome sighed and let out a "WHEW" when she was finally in the dry expanses of her car.

"Wow…that was really coming down." She panted, slipping the key into the ignition, turning it so the vehicle roared to life.

All of them buckled there seatbelts and just as she was pulling out from the parking lot, she mentioned that she didn't know where they lived.

"On Nakao Minami-ku. Down by the local bakery beltline." Sesshoumaru said, his deep baritone voice making goosebumps sweep over her skin.

She nodded and flipped the radio on to a soft classic oldies station. The car was filled with an uncomfortable silence for almost 10 minutes before Rin sneezed in the back.

"Bless you Rin. Here, can you hand me the tissue's in the dashboard drawer in front of you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, pointing the clipped up door in front of his knees. He nodded and opened the compartment. A small pack of plastic wrapped tissues was laying among an assortment of maps and other papers like her car deeds and such. Taking one out he handed it to Kagome, who handed it back to the sniffling Rin.

"Thanks, Miss Kagome." Rin piped blowing her runny nose.

"You can call me Kagome when we're not in school all right Rin?" Kagome smiled, looking at the sniffling girl in the back through her rear view mirror.

"Okay!" Rin smiled a toothy grin and placed the soiled tissue into a small plastic baggy that Kagome instructed her students to carry around with them as garbage bags.

Just as she was turning onto their street her car splashed into a large puddle and it stalled.

"Oh darn! Isn't this embarrassing." She admitted, trying the ignition numerous times.

"Our apartment is only a block away. Rin and I can walk from here." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean…" Kagome said, feeling ultimately stupid her position.

"Can Mi- uh…Kagome come too papa? Rin wants to show her the drawings Rin made." Rin said, her voice sounding hopeful from the back.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other at the same time and she blushed.

"I suppose if Kagome hasn't anything better to do." He said, looking directly in her eyes. She felt as if he was searching for something, deep down and it felt so strange to be scrutinized as such.

Kagome shrugged and lifted her umbrella from her side door pocket before opening the door and climbing out into the onslaught of pouring rain.

She met up with them on the sidewalk and Sesshoumaru made a gesture for him to take the umbrella. She handed it to him and she turned to lift Rin so she was resting on her hip.

She wondered to herself if this was what it felt like to have a family of her own. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a firm hand pressed itself against her lower back, guiding her down the unusually crowded sidewalk. Looking back, she was thankful that her car had stalled right next to a parking space, which was where it was parked now.

She soon found them at the base of an old brick building that loomed, some 30 stories up. Following after the silver haired man, readjusting Rin on her hip, she entered the building.

Sesshoumaru's apartment was on the top floor and was a nicely decorated loft for a single parent. It was bare in some places but the splashes of odd and exotic looking paintings on canvas, on the walls, made up for it all.

Setting Rin to her feet, she was removing her coat when a pair of hands took hold of it; guiding it from her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said, sheepishly, turning around and giving Rin's father a small smile. Rin had darted down a hallway, no doubt to her room and had left small water droplet trails from her dripping coat.

"Please…have a seat." Sesshoumaru said, gesturing towards the living room. She smiled a bashful thank you and did just as he told.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"If you have tea that would be wonderful." She answered truthfully, needing something to warm her up a bit.

There was a rummaging sound followed by the sound of a faucet filling a kettle up with water.

"Here, Kagome! Rin found 'em!" Rin called, running back into the living room no longer wearing her wet rain coat. It was probably lying in some heap in the middle of her bedroom.

Kagome took the 'Lisa Frank' folder, and squinted slightly as the brightly coloured animals on the cover hurt her eyes. Opening it up, she smiled at the sight of the drawings.

"Oh Rin, they're absolutely lovely." She said, taking them out and slowly sifting through them; listening to every description Rin gave for each picture.

"…and that was when papa and Rin went to a park and we played with frisbee with our old dog, Rin Tin Tin." Rin concluded.

Kagome smirked. No doubt the dog was named after Rin, either that or the American story dog character from children's books. She chose the former.

Rin was actually a very good artist for a 4 year old. 'She definitely gets it from her father…' She concluded after finishing Rin's pictures and looking around the room at the beautifully painted canvas' adorning the walls.

She was closely observing a rather different looking one when a shadow covered her light and she looked up. Sesshoumaru was standing there holding two mugs; one was being handed to her.

"Oh! Thank you." She smiled taking the heated mug.

Sipping it cautiously she relished at the tangy flavor running down her throat.

"Do you like art?" Came his voice from next to her.

She jumped and looked at him. His eyes were a…gold…almost amber in color. She realized she was staring at him and immediately flushed a bright pink before looking back at the painting and answering his question.

"I'll admit that I've never really given art so much as a second glance before. But…I also admit that your work is absolutely phenomenal…if that means anything coming from someone who doesn't know the first thing about art…" She answered with a light laugh.

Sesshoumaru sighed and sipped his tea.

"It's nice to hear it from anyone. At least someone other than Rin enjoys my work." He admitted calmly.

Kagome frowned and looked up at him. "You mean…no one likes your art?"

He shook his head. "I can't seem to find the 'right' way to paint."

Kagome sighed and turned back the couch, where Rin was currently reading a short story book. "Well…whoever they are, are quite stupid if they can't appreciate any artist's work. What're you reading Rin?"

Sesshoumaru put his mug onto the fireplace's mantle before bending down and placing kindling into the grate; along with some balled up newspaper. A strange woman, Kagome Higurashi was. A very strange one indeed, he thought as he lit a match.

Soon, there was a roaring fire in the fireplace and a squeal of delight was heard from behind him.

"Papa! It's "DOODLE DIME!" She called running into her bedroom.

"Doodle Dime?" Kagome asked, sipping her tea.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and sat on the couch across from her. "When Rin was younger, we started a project up instead of reading a story before bed. We would doodle or color pictures on a roll of paper. She was still too young to be able to say her 't's' correctly and she could only say Dime. I suppose is stuck." He explained, keeping his gaze on the flickering fire, making Kagome feeling as if his eyes were on fire.

Rin came stumbling back in with a storage bin full of assorted crayons and a large roll of banner paper.

"Here, Kagome! You can doodle with us!" She said, plunking the rolling onto the table.

Kagome felt a little silly to be doing this but after a few minutes, she was giggling along with Rin at her poorly drawn stick figures.

Minutes turned into hours and before long, Rin had fallen asleep on the couch and it was just she and Sesshoumaru, still doodling.

"…I haven't been able to look at my cat the same after that happened." She giggled at the memory of something stupid Buyo had done in the past. Sesshoumaru had let out a chuckle of his own.

Kagome stopped her doodling and looked up at what he was drawing. It was a picture of…her.

He caught her staring at what he was drawing and he paused. "I'm sorry…I—"

"No! It's perfectly all right. It's very nicely done. But I'll have to admit…I don't think I'm 'that' pretty."

Truly…it looked as if it hadn't been done by crayon. It was almost life-like---done by oil paints or something with a smooth texture.

"But you are pretty…" He blurted out in a whisper. Kagome flicked her eyes at his she blushed.

"I…truly don't understand how you can draw so well. Rin is truly taking after her father." She said, attempting to change the subject.

"What are you trying to draw?" He asked, climbing to his feet and sinking down next to her. By instinct, she scooted away only slightly at the proximity between them.

"I…a daisy." She admitted, looking down stupidly at her mutated looking flower.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He just moved closer to her and reached his arms around her. Resting one of his hands on her hand holding the crayon and the other on the empty one, he shifted the paper so it was at a clean spot. He then began to speak instructions softly into her ear.

"First…you take the flower and draw it in a semi-side view." He did just that, guiding her hand flawlessly across the paper.

He continued to whisper words into her ear and she shivered at the way his breath teased the back of her neck.

Without ever realizing it, both of their empty hands had intertwined their fingers and was resting as one on the coffee table in silence.

When he stopped moving his hand, she looked down and smiled.

The flower was so beautifully drawn…it was shaded and everything.

"Wow…" She laughed turning her face to look at him. Her smile fell instantly when their noses bumped together. Looking up into his amber eyes, she swallowed and glanced at his lips before looking back up to his eyes.

The slightest touch of her lips against his and she closed her eyes; her mind not really registering what was really going on.

A sudden crash was heard and she pulled away from him as a shower of crayons fell onto the both of them. Looking over in surprise, she found Rin's leg twitching in her sleep. The now empty crayon tub lay some feet away, close to the fireplace.

"Rin…you'll have to watch out for her when she kicks in her sleep." He smirked standing up and moving away from her casually as if nothing had happened.

Kagome couldn't stop her heart from pounding. She watched as Sesshoumaru lifted his daughter into his arms and carry her down to her bedroom. She knew that things would grow even more awkward when he came back so she decided that it was time to leave. Looking at the clock on the wall, she sighed, not realizing that it was almost midnight.

Just as she was slipping her coat on, a voice was heard behind her.

"Are you leaving?" He sounded somewhat disappointed.

Turning around with an embarrassed smile on her lips, she answered as truthfully as she could.

"I'll admit, Sesshoumaru…that I hadn't meant to stay here this long…and I hadn't meant for…'that' to happen either. I just don't think anything between us could happen because I'm Rin's teacher." She said. Without waiting for an answer she turned and opened the door. Pausing she looked back and smiled.

"Thank you for the tea…and…for being a great father to Rin." She added almost at the last second. Turning around once again, she closed the door softly behind her, and went towards the elevator, leaving a confused and warmed Sesshoumaru contemplating in his loft.

**Oo0O0oO **

* * *

**Allright. I came up with this idea actually by my cousin. He was colouring on the window's (of all things) of my aunt and uncle's townhome with a white crayon when lightning flashed outside and scared him so badly that he actually peed himself! It was his birthday…come on. He was turning 4!**

**Anyways…I hope to continue this if you guys also want me too! I know Sesshoumaru may seem a little out of character but…I couldn't figure out any other way to portray him.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**RisuBento**

* * *


	2. Orange

**Over a Box of Wax Rainbow's**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except the plot of this story._

**Chapter Two: Orange**

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

****

Rin was off at school again, so he was home alone. Hopefully he'd be able to get some work on his new piece done.

It was tiresome…not being able to meet the requirements of art galleries these days. He was told that his work was…"too different" and that some were disturbing to look at. Wasn't art suppose to be painted from the artist's soul? He painted his past…his future and his present on his canvas'. But that wasn't enough. No…he needed something new and exotic.

A pair of electric blue eyes flashed in his mind for a split second and he groaned. Opening the fridge and popping the cap off of a beer bottle, he collapsed onto the couch and sighed. Closing his eyes he began to ponder at how…mysterious, Rin's teacher was.

Kagome Higurashi. He'd known her since Rin had started Kindergarten only 3 months before. It seemed like forever to him. She was something different. Something so…real. Ever since he could remember, he'd had twisted feelings for that woman. He felt the all too familiar satanic emotion swell in his loins when he thought of her.

It was hell just riding in the same vehicle as her.

But…ever since Rin had been conceived…he'd been so shaken at the thought of creating something so innocent and something that was a part of him…he'd sworn off intimacy for good. He'd thought he was in love with Rin's mother. But…that was only a fool's love. He was only 22 when Rin was born. Kagura was 18 and didn't want anything to do with "the mistake", as she had dubbed Rin.

Rin wasn't a mistake. Well…she 'was', but she was the most precious mistake that he'd ever committed and he would NEVER wish to go back and change that. Rin was his light in life----his source of life that made him open his eyes and breath the morning air around him. The muse that allowed him the courage to face the world's harsh realities.

He'd tried everything to try and make her happy…but deep down…he knew that he wasn't enough. Rin needed another 'female' in his life. Someone she could depend on to tell her fears and deepest secrets to. He definitely wasn't looking forward to the day he was to deal with her first period. He didn't know the first thing about how the female body functioned and was afraid that he'd somehow mess it up and scare her for life.

He was contemplating his future way too much. But…it'd always been something that he'd been used to doing. It was what inspired him to paint. Looking around the room now, he smiled at the pictures and oil paintings he did of Rin. Her bright brown eyes were so extravagant and alive, that he was slightly cringing at how they seemed to stare right into your soul.

Gulping his beer, he sat up and flipped the television on.

Things were lonely around here when Rin was at school. It was too quiet, almost eerie-like. Finding nothing on television, he flipped the contraption off and stood up.

He couldn't take his mind off of her…Rin's teacher. Something about her…just drew him to her. Hypnotized him…seduced him. She was an enigma that grated on his bones, chipping away at his stability of mind.

She was indeed a lovely woman. Kind, gentle, and wonderful with kids. She was even more so lovely when she blushed a light pink tint and laughed with that embarrassed smile of hers.

Yes…she was someone Rin could depend on. Someone 'he' could depend on. But…he suddenly heard her words echo in his mind.

"I just don't think anything between us could happen because I'm Rin's teacher."

Who cared about being his daughter's teacher? He didn't! But…I suppose you had to look at the situation from her point of view. It would probably be awkward, dating a student's father. He could tell that she was inexperienced when it came to men. The way she'd scooted away from him, when he'd sat next to her during "Doodle Dime". The way her breath hitched in her throat when his hands were resting on hers. He could almost feel the heat rising from her cheeks, she was flushing so deeply, as he whispered instructions on how to draw daisies in her ear.

That night…she'd smelled so nice. He was almost intoxicated----almost high off her natural scent. When they'd been drawing the daisy's shape, he'd taken a moment to glance down at her ivory neck. He wanted to taste it. To taste her essence. The pulse in her neck was pounding wildly and he would've given anything to just feel that pulse against his tongue. He was broken however from his lustful reverie when she'd turned around and their noses had bumped together.

Her electric blue eyes----something so incredibly rare in a Japanese woman----held something akin to…fear. He was reluctant at first but he'd leaned forward anyways, not wanting to see her emotion filled eyes any longer. The moment their lips had touched, Rin had her leg spasms and kicked the entire crayon bucket---showering them with a box of wax rainbows.

She'd left quickly that night, and he was sure that she'd been frightened by his forwardness. He'd admit that things had gone fast…but he could only think about her rosy lips and how soft and plump they felt against his.

Shaking his head, he threw his empty bottle into the recycling bin and sat down on his stool in front of an empty canvas. He'd had artist block for sometime now.

Nothing could inspire him any longer.

He had another job at a local mail office, delivering packages to homes around the city, but it was currently closed because of the Christmas season. He'd never really been that religious growing up, so he never celebrated any religious holiday's with Rin. He was sure that she didn't understand why so many other families celebrated a Western religion that gave gifts and presents to one another while he and she did nothing but make snowmen and have snowball fights.

The same pair of electric blue eyes flashed in his mind once again and were swirling in the newly falling puffs of snow outside. Before he knew it, he was gently stroking color after color onto the vanishing white of the canvas.

If she couldn't get out of his mind…then he'd paint his mind and show the world (hopefully) the very enigma that tormented him so.

* * *

He'd been standing there for more than 3 hours and was currently placing the finishing touches onto his canvas. It was a swirl of blues and grays all meeting into a center point.

In the middle of this swirl of colors was a small bolt of cracked lightning---exactly what his thoughts exploded into when she was overloading his very soul.

The chime of the clock brought his rapt attention away from the art piece and to its face. Cursing loudly he tossed his used paintbrush and paint palette into the sink and grabbed his coat before rushing from the apartment. Climbing into his used, car, that was no where near as nice as Kagome's, he started it after a few tries and sped off towards Rin's school.

He'd lost track of time once again and was almost a half hour late.

When the school came into view, the car was barely even turned off and parked, before he jumped out and ran into the quaint school. It was recently built after the other schools in the area were overcrowded and he noted that it still smelled like a new building.

Looking down the perpendicular hallways he took the left one and winced as his sneakers squeaked because of the slush filled streets.

He finally made it to the "Yellow Room" and paused to look through the rectangular window. There they were…currently sitting at the "Blue Table" coloring with some markers. Kagome was wearing a simple blue knee length skirt and a white blouse that had a semi-low u-neck front to it. He hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she was barefoot. It must've been warm in there today.

Quietly, he clicked the door open and was greeted with two pairs of beautiful eyes.

"PAPA!" His daughter squealed jumping up from her seat and dashing over to him. She lunged into his arms and hugged him tightly----almost too tightly----around the neck. "Rin was worried again, papa!" She said pulling back and kissing his cheek. She giggled again and pointed to his face.

He grimaced, not knowing what she was laughing at, and set her to her feet. "Rin, can you go and get your stuff ready?"

"Okay!" Rin smiled dashing into the back coat room.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to the woman currently picking up and tossing the markers back into the little storage tub, and was obviously hoping he didn't say anything.

He shook his head and walked over so he stood next to her. "I am sorry…once again for being late. I---"

"It's all right Sesshoumaru." Came her soft reply. He looked up to find her smiling gently at him, the marker bucket resting calmly against her hip.

She began to giggle as well before blushing and turning away. "Were you painting with blue's today?" She asked.

He made a face, clearly not knowing how she knew that.

"You have dried blue paint on your hands and cheeks." She smiled, going over to the sink and putting a cleaned washcloth under some warm water. He felt silly standing there…looking like someone with war paint.

She came back around and handed it to him and he began to wipe his entire face off. Not having a mirror, he couldn't tell if he'd gotten it all. He must not have because when he turned around, she smiled that sweet smile and took the washcloth from him.

"You missed a spot right…here!" She said, dabbing gently at the spot right above his forehead. From here…he was clearly able to have view of her plump lips…and the pulse thumping slightly in her neck.

Just before she pulled her hand back, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him.

"Sesshoumaru---" She gasped, dropping the washcloth onto the floor at the sudden movement. Looking up, she found herself bumping noses once again with him and she swallowed hard.

"I don't think---" She was cut off however by the slightest brush of his lips against her---which effectively stole the very breath from her lungs.

He gently slipped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips a little more firmly against hers. Kagome closed her eyes and rested her hands on his biceps; gently kissing him back.

It was a slow…gentle brushing of lips before they both hesitantly opened their mouths a bit more and kissed a little more intensely.

Sesshoumaru was dazed and almost confused at the warmth that buzzed loudly through his body. It just felt so…right…so perfect holding her against him like this. It was nice seeing her again after the first encounter 2 months prior.

Kagome wasn't understanding what she'd felt at that moment. She was only concentrating on how good she felt pressed flush against him.

It was broken, however, by the sound of a crash and a cry from the back coatroom and they immediately broke apart. She paused for a moment, catching her breath before hurrying after the silver haired enigma.

Rin was sitting on the floor, crying and clutching her wrist. Big blobs of tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and fell onto her cute little dress. Scattered around her was the contents of a box that was on the shelf just above her coat cubby.

"Rin! What happened? Are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked, rushing forward and kneeling in front of his daughter.

"I—w-was trying to g-get m-my picture d-down from the sh-shelf and the box f-fell on me!" She continuously hiccuped.

Kagome knelt down next to Rin's father and asked to look at her wrist.

"Oh man…this doesn't look good." She breathed, almost wincing at the sight of the rapidly bruising and swelling wrist.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both sat in the waiting room at the emergency room. Rin was currently being fitted a cast for her broken wrist. Of all the things to happen…

The silence was beginning to eat at the both of them and as a result, Sesshoumaru was bouncing his knee's and tapping his fingers against the chair's armrest.

Kagome was currently trying to ignore the tension between the both of them and to ignore the way her lips still tingled from their kiss earlier. He'd kissed her so softly. It felt so strange…yet so wonderful to be held as if you were going shatter the moment you were let go. Now, she couldn't look at him in the eye. She was almost afraid at what she'd see there.

Finally, after a half an hour of trying to ignore the fervent tapping, Kagome reached over and placed a warm hand on top on his, stopping it's movement completely.

"She'll be all right…" She reassured him. He looked up at her before looking back down at their hands. Slowly but surely, he maneuvered his around so their fingers were now intertwined. Kagome seemed uneasy at first but after giving a small squeeze, he sighed when she relaxed somewhat.

A door in front of them suddenly opened up and they both stood, both wincing at the loss each other's hands. The doctor stood there with a puffy eyed Rin with sling over her neck; cradling her arm.

Kagome had to stifle a giggle at the sight of the florescent orange colored cast resting in the sling. It was SO obnoxiously bright!

"Well, her wrist is broken 3 places, so it'll be about 6 months before the cast itself can be removed. I suggest lots of Advil or Tylenol, something to dull the pain. And definitely no rigorous activity." The doctor smiled, patting Rin on her ebony head.

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin into his arms and bowed a thank you to the doctor. Kagome bowed in thanks as well before following after father and daughter.

"Papa?" Came Rin's quiet sniffle against her father's shoulder.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, gently placing Rin in the back seat of his car.

"Rin loves you." She said, her eyes drooping in sleep.

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips before leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. He quickly buckled her in and turned to close the door when he found Kagome standing behind him with a small smile on her face.

"You're such a great father to her." She said with a small laugh.

Sesshoumaru put his hands into his pockets and stepped up onto the curb next to her. "She's my world…I'll never let anything happen to her."

"I know you wouldn't." She said, turning her head and looking up at him. A light snow began to fall and the little flakes were gently landing on his hair, giving his silver locks a more "sugary" look.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. At the last moment he turned so his lips gently landed on hers. She gasped and pulled back, her face alive in a deep flush. Before she could retreat in further, he took her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Why can we not see one another because you are Rin's teacher?" He asked, burrowing his nose into her obsidian locks.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because…I…" She started burying her face into his shoulder.

"Why?" He prodded running a hand down her back.

"Because…I'm…I'm afraid that Rin and I will become too attached and then…something will happen and you and I won't be together any longer…I don't want that to happen to her. I would feel absolutely awful if it did." She answered quietly, watching breath rise up from between her lips and disappear in the air.

" 'IF'. You said if. What if I told you that it wouldn't happen. That we wouldn't be apart." He said.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and she pulled back. Studying his face, she cupped it with her warm hands and gave a sad smile.

"You can't guarantee that though…" She whispered.

"No…but I can promise." He whispered back.

Kagome bit her lip and sighed, her breath's mist mingling with his. She looked back up at him and cocked her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Okay…" She breathed. Sesshoumaru felt a small quirk at the corner of his lips and he leaned down to peck her gently on the lips.

Kagome pulled back and licked her lips before pulling his face back to hers and closing her eyes.

Unknown to the both of them a pair of bright brown eyes watched the both of them with a small smile before drooping closed in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**oo0O0oo**

**There. I didn't really like this chapter very much.**

**Oh well.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Miss Monroe**

**Spdsgirl:…open the box…I LOVE THAT!**

**Em**

**Ice Goddess Kitsune: Get crack-a-lacking on your stories Ice-chan holds pitch fork above head and grunts like a pig**

**Naraku's Faithful Servant**

**Syrinx: WOOT! O.O I was so surprised that one of my favorite authors reviewed 'me' of all people…you must be REALLY bored.**

**Leather Wings**

**Lass**

**ILOVEInuyasha07**

**SeSShieobSSESSed**

**oo0O0oo**

**There!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Bento-chan**

* * *


	3. Yellow

**Over a Box of Wax Rainbow's**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the plot of this here story._

**Chapter Three: Yellow**

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

****

It was nap time during her kindergarten class. Kagome sank exhaustedly into a comfy red bean bag and closed her eyes. She slipped her shoes from her feet and was just crossing her legs when Rin suddenly popped up in front of her.

"Rin? Can't you sleep?" She asked, sitting up and moving over so Rin could sit next to her.

Rin plopped down and shook her head.

"Papa has a cold and he was sneezing last night. It kept Rin awake." Rin sighed, leaning her head against her teacher's belly.

Kagome smiled and began to run her fingers through the young girl's ebony locks.

She and Sesshoumaru have been seeing one another for almost 3 ½ weeks. It was so…different and yet so exhilarating to be in a relationship with someone. Kagome couldn't really remember the last time she'd actually been on a date with another man…other than going out with her girlfriends and guyfriends. That was different.

Opening her eye's once again she glanced at the clock and groaned. Only ten more minutes until the little monsters wake up again.

She laughed at the nickname for her students. Indeed they could be little monsters at times but all in all, they were like Mike and Sulley from "Monsters, Inc."----supposedly scary yet not scary at all. She could handle them. She has been for almost 2 years now.

Licking her chapped lips, she grimaced at the thought of kissing Sesshoumaru with them and how he must think they feel strange against his soft ones.

That's exactly how he kissed her too…soft and gentle. The barest touch of his lips to hers and she became an instant puddle. Rin was now fast asleep and was mumbling something incoherent. Kagome had gotten to know Rin so much more in the past few weeks than she had in the past 3 months since school had started.

She learned that she, Rin, and her father both liked Cream Soda. That she liked Batman, and Sesshoumaru liked Spiderman. She learned that Sesshoumaru didn't like mushrooms and Rin was one of those people who piled them high on top of every food. She even learned that both Sesshoumaru and Rin don't like yogurt. It made them both gag. One had to wonder how they kept Jell-O down…seeing as how it jiggled slightly the same way yogurt does.

Smiling even bigger, she slowly stood up from the bean bag, lowering Rin gently into it, and wandered over to the phone attached to the wall. First dialing a 9, she then dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

Closing her eyes and leaning her head against the doorway she glanced back at her kids just as the telephone was picked up.

"H-hello?" Came a raspy voice.

"Sesshoumaru? Rin said you were sick. Are you doing all right?" She asked, suddenly feeling overprotected.

"What? Oh…no I'm doing----" Sesshoumaru started only to erupt in a coughing fit that made Kagome wince.

"No…you're not all right. I'll come over after school and check up on you all right?" She said, leaving no room for an argument.

"Fine." Came his curt reply.

"All right. Nap time is just about over so I'll see you then all right?" She sighed, looking back at the mat covered floor with snoozing children.

A light grunt followed by a snore was her answer.

**0**

**oo0O0oo**

**0**

Rin was chattering happily in the back seat about something exciting and new that she'd drawn just the other day. Kagome was smiling and nodding happily every so often…but her mind was some place else.

'I wonder if Sesshoumaru celebrates Christmas… He's never really seemed all that religious or festive before.'

Shrugging it off she turned down the street that held Sesshoumaru and Rin's apartment. Parking the car, she unbuckled turned to Rin in the back seat.

"Your papa is probably sleeping right now, Rin, so we'll have to be extra quiet. All right?" She smiled.

Rin beamed and nodded, unbuckling herself and climbing out.

The apartment was quiet and very dark. As a matter of fact, she opened the door and found herself suddenly on the floor. Rin stifled a giggle of delight and flipped the light on. Kagome looked down and found that she'd tripped over a pair of Sesshoumaru's sneakers that were carelessly left in the middle of the doorway.

Grumbling about 'stupid sneakers' and such, Kagome hoisted herself up and ventured into the living room---where she found a lightly snoring Sesshoumaru with the phone off the hook. She bit her lip and attempted to not smile at the sight and went over to hang up the phone.

"Kagome? Rin's going to go down to Shippou's apartment okay?" Rin said, after coming back from the bathroom.

"All right. Do you want me to come with you?" Kagome asked, removing her mittens and jacket.

Rin shook her head and giggled, pointing at her father. "No. Papa probably wants you all to himself." She giggled again and closed the apartment door behind her.

Kagome felt her face flame up and she turned back to the man lying on the couch. 'Where did Rin learn to talk like that?'

Shaking her head, she looked back down at Sesshoumaru and sighed. Feeling his forehead at the same time she felt her own, he indeed had a high fever. Of all the times to get sick. Just before Christmas.

Going into the kitchen, she found the washcloth drawer and pulled out a clean one; running it under cold water.

Everything was so wonderful in her life at the moment. She had a nice boyfriend, her classes were as 'rambunctious' as ever and Souta had just called the other night stating that his high school soccer team had won the championship at the dome in Tokyo.

Yep...everything was great.

"K'gome...?" Came a mumble from right next to her. She sat up and realized that she'd dozed off for a little while and that it was close to supper time. Looking over next to her, she smile softly when she saw a rousing Sesshoumaru. He was looking around groggily, with feverish eyes. The washcloth had long slipped from his forehead and was drying on his shirt collar; leaving behind a big wet spot.

"Hey Sesshoumaru. How're you feeling?" She asked, brushing some sweaty bangs from his forehead.

"Ugh…like I hit by a semi before being trampled by a horse." He groaned, his voice thick with mucus.

Kagome scrunched her nose up and stood up. "I'll go get some Advil for you, okay?" She asked, rubbing her goosebump covered arms. She was about to turn away when a pair of arms latched themselves around her waist. 'What's he doing?' Her mind screamed. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"Thank you…for coming by." He mumbled, hugging her closely, his nose rubbing against her belly. Kagome smiled and ran her hands through his hair.

"You're welcome. I was worried all day today when Rin mentioned that you were up all last night. She was so tired during class today as well." She said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled back. "Where is she?"

"She went down to Shippou's right after we got here." Kagome called over her shoulder before she went into the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru swallowed painfully and sighed, leaning back. Draping an arm across his eyes he began to wonder why it felt so nice to have someone taking care of him.

He couldn't remember a time when someone had taken care of him. Maybe when he was younger and was growing up…but ever since he moved out from his parents home, it was only him, and sometimes Rin, who took care of him.

Kagura never did anything for anyone else. She did have a caring side to her but you had to prod and prod until you can finally break the glass shields around her.

Opening his eyes when he heard footsteps, he watched as Kagome cracked open an Advil bottle and pour out the correct amount needed for him. She was opening the cupboards like she knew the place and had been living there since forever. He had to admit…it was such an amazing and warming thing to see.

She belonged in a kitchen…in 'his' kitchen.

Oh what was he thinking…here they are not even seeing one another for a month and he's thinking about forever. But…he supposed that that's what he did…he thought about his future…TOO MUCH.

"Here you are." She smiled, coming over and sitting on the sturdy coffee table, holding out a hand with four pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you." He said, sitting up and gulp the gel-filled pills down. After doing so, he collapsed back down onto the couch and closed his eyes.

"Do you want anything else? Are you hungry at all?" She asked, covering him up with a blanket that was draped across the back of his couch.

"No. I don't think I'll be able to keep anything down at all." He mumbled, swallowing painfully once more.

"All right. I'm going to head out and go down the bakery around the corner and pick something up for Rin to eat. I'll be back soon." She said, standing up and moving towards the door.

Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his eyes.

When he heard the door closed he waited until he was sure she was at least on the level below, before letting out a rash cough fit. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He and Rin both had gotten their flu immunizations. They'd gotten them in early October.

Lifting up his shirt he began to vigorously scratch at his stomach. Groaning and looking down, he noticed that he had red spots and boils forming on his skin. Oh no…he didn't want to think about what they were. Chicken Pox.

Groaning again, he finally concluded that he had in fact NEVER had the chicken pox when he was younger. Rin had already had them so she wasn't in danger. Funny…he just HAD to get them when Kagome came over. Hopefully she's already had them. He didn't want to be the cause of her getting sick if she hadn't had them before.

Kagome…

A small smile graced his lips when he thought of the woman who captivated his mind every waking second. She was so…innocent. So mysterious. She was the kind of person that let off mysterious vibes that made someone slowly pine away, wanting to get to know her. She was something entirely different from any other women that he'd known intimately. Which wasn't very many but…yeah.

Anyways…Kagome was someone that you could depend on when you needed guidance…or advice. She was always there to listen to your problems, never interrupting you or scoffing in annoyance. She was absolutely wonderful with children. He knew that Rin really adored her and was becoming increasingly attached to her everyday. So was he. She was always so calm and cool about everything.

What made him really smile, was the fact that she was still quite shy when it came to any close contact between them. If he were to lean down and kiss her, she hesitate for a moment before pecking him on the lips back and pull away with a school girl's blush cutely staining her cheeks.

She was a lovely woman and one had to wonder why she wasn't in a relationship already. Heck…he was certainly surprised to find that she was NOT married and had no kids of her own. She was truly someone he could look for in life. She was so…sweet. Always smiling, always thinking about the good sides of people; never judging others.

She was someone he 'needed' in his life. Someone who would help him through the good times and the bad. Someone who was so sweet and caring, yet so incredibly insecure about herself.

Smiling to himself, he was just dozing off when the door opened again and in popped Rin.

"Hiya papa. Are you feeling any better?" She asked, carelessly tossing her coat onto the floor in a crumpled flump.

"No…Papa's got the chicken pox." He said hoarsely.

"Oh…Rin's sorry. Did Rin give it to papa?" She asked, sitting on the couch opposite to him.

He shook his head. "No. You had the chicken pox when you were much, much younger. I probably got it from someone else." He said.

Rin nodded and opened up her backpack. "Here papa. Rin drawed some more pictures for you." She smiled, holding out a stack of crinkled up and creased papers. Sesshoumaru smiled weakly and took them.

They were quite amazing for a 4-year-old. They were different designs with paints, finger paints, no doubt. Some were pictures of him and her drawing during "DOODLE DIME". Others, were just little scribbles of different words and pictures to go with them.

"They're wonderful Rin. You'll be an artist like papa by the time you turn 5." He said, his eyes drooping closed.

"You really think so papa?" Rin asked, an excited light, brightening her eyes up. He nodded and distinctly heard Kagome's voice once again, telling Rin to wash up, before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**0**

**oo0O0oo**

**0**

It was now a month after Christmas and from when he'd had the chicken pox. Kagome had literally freaked out when she saw the red spots and boils forming on his arms and face. She had to duct tape oven mits onto his hands so he wouldn't scratch them any further than he'd already had. To say he was grumpy was an understatement of hell. He was Oscar the Grouch, from Sesame Street, only multiplied times a thousand. He'd literally snapped at Rin and Kagome for silly reasons and was left with a sniffling Rin and Kagome giving him the cold shoulder. They'd forgiven him when he was finally able to keep some food down.

So now here they were, walking through a park with Rin running ahead of them, looking like a fat little penguin in her snowpants and jacket. She was currently making a snow angel. Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome walking next to him and swallowed before bringing his hand over and intertwining his gloved fingers with hers. She hesitated in her walking for a moment before biting her lip and ducking her head. He smiled. No doubt she was blushing like a school girl once again.

He gave her hand a squeeze before turning down a path made in the snow by Rin.

"Where're we going?" She asked, almost jogging in attempts to keep up with him.

"Somewhere. You'll see." He said, heading towards a small grove of trees.

Kagome looked back and sighed when she saw Rin playing with a large group of kids her age. Their mother's sitting close by.

When he stopped in the middle of a clearing she looked around, wondering what they were doing here. Her answer came seconds after when she found herself with his lips gently caressing hers. She pulled back with surprise and bit her lip before licking them and leaning up once again. Sesshoumaru smirked against her mouth and cupped her face in his hands.

The emotions she felt running through her limbs, down to her legs, into her toes and fingers, was definitely something she'd never felt before. It was something…extraordinarily amazing…she couldn't explain all the warm sensations she received from it all.

"Papa! Kagome!" Came a cheery call from somewhere. They both pulled back and Kagome smiled sheepishly. Sesshoumaru felt the sides of his mouth quirk up in a small grin before leaning down and pecking her gently on the lips. He then, told hold of her hand once again and they both began to head back out from the trees and into the park.

Rin was sitting in the snow looking around with for them. When she heard crunching footsteps behind her, she whirled around and threw a snowball at her father.

"Hey!" Sesshoumaru protested, dropping his arms from his weak defense.

"Papa! You ran off with Kagome and didn't say to Rin where you were going!" Rin exclaimed, rolling up another ball of snow and launching it at her father once again, who easily dodged it.

"What're you gonna do Rin?" Sesshoumaru teased, balling up a snowball himself.

"Rin's going to give you five spankings and then tell papa to go into the corner and then…Rin will ground you for life!" Rin smiled, proud of herself for thinking up such a punishment.

"Oh really…well then. I guess I'll have to accept…but only if you beat me!" He yelled, throwing the soft snowball at his daughter. Rin squealed and covered her head; the snowball hitting her in the back.

Rin immediately launched another one, only to hit Kagome when Sesshoumaru pulled her in front of him as a shield.

"HEY! I'm not your bodyguard mister!" Kagome yelled, turning around and smacking him on the arm.

A snowball hit Kagome in the butt and she squealed, whirling around and laughing at a giggling Rin.

"All right then…you both have asked for it…this is WAR!" She yelled, running behind a tree and scooping up a wad of snow. She launched it at Sesshoumaru who also jumped behind a tree.

It was about an hour later that they'd finally stopped their snowball fight. They were all laughing, panting, and were currently collapsing onto a nearby bench.

"Papa? You know the snowball Rin threw and hit you in the mouth?" Rin asked, scooting in between her father and teacher.

"Yes." For added affect, he made a spitting sound, indicating that he had something, like grass, still in his mouth, which made her giggle.

"Well… just so papa knows…it was yellow snow." And with that she got up and ran into the snowy field, leaving a gagging and coughing Sesshoumaru and a laughing Kagome sitting on the bench.

* * *

**oo0O0oo**

**There. That was another chapter that I didn't really enjoy too much. Oh well.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

**REVIEW SOME MORE!**

**Ta, lovelies!**

**RisuBento**

* * *


	4. Green

Over a Box of Wax Rainbows 

By: RisuBento

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story.

Chapter Four: Green

oo0O0oo

Valentine's Day had come and gone in a flash of red, pink, white, bouquet's of roses and carnations----you name it.

Kagome had gotten a dozen roses from Sesshoumaru and a box of chocolates from Rin. They were both looking like their normal selves when Rin came school the next day. Rin was wearing her usual denim jumper and Mary Jane's, shine to a bright sheen. Today, her hair was in two little pigtails on top of her head.

She and Sesshoumaru had both decided to go out to eat that night and were trying to find a baby-sitter for Rin.

"Have you found anyone yet? To watch Rin?" She asked.

"Yes. Shippou's grandmother has agreed to let her sleep over with Shippou." He said, leaning against the Yellow Room's doorframe. Kagome looked to where he was looking and smiled.

Rin was currently playing with a close playmate. They were playing house in the big Fisher Price plastic kitchen set, complete with fake, plastic food.

"I'll see you later, after school?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing up straight and shuffling his feet. Kagome looked with a smile and nodded.

"Yep. I'll bring Rin home." She said, wringing her hands together.

Sesshoumaru nodded and was about to turn away when he quickly leaned in and stole a quick kiss before leaving entirely. Kagome squeaked and turned around with a steaming blush on her face. She quickly glanced around, thankful that she was the only one in the hallway when that happened.

Turning back towards her classroom, she straightened her hair and skirt before entering and greeting her class.

oo0O0oo

Sesshoumaru sighed and plopped down onto his couch. Today was the day that he and Kagome were going to take their relationship a step further…onto a more intimate level. After a few close-call make-out sessions, which resulted in Kagome completely naked on the top and him left with a painful hard-on, they both decided that they should just try it and see where things went from there. Kagome was, at first, reluctant…she admitted that she was indeed a virgin, just as he'd expected and what somewhat nervous about it all. He'd told her to not worry so much and that he would rush her into things she wasn't ready for.

That was about a week ago. Now…the day after Valentine's Day, they were going out to a nice restaurant, which he knew he'd never in his dreams thought he would be eating there and spending money there. The date was mostly celebrating in his success at finally selling a painting to a gallery owner in New York City. Kagome had connections with a friend, whose husband new the man working at the gallery.

The man had literally fainted when he became so overwhelmed when his, Sesshoumaru's, artwork on display.

So now…they both decided tonight was the night. He was little nervous about it all. He hadn't been with a woman in almost 4 years, since Rin was born. He'd literally been scared off from women, by the life changing action. He wanted it all to be perfect. He wasn't sure if he was still as "good" as he used to be. He wanted Kagome to be satisfied and he was terrified at the thought of driving Kagome away because he sucked in bed.

But then again…Kagome had never been with anyone before…so she couldn't possibly know if he sucked or not…heh. Terrible way to think of her situation…but it was entirely true.

Shaking his head, he picked up the remote and flipped the television on. Sure…Kagome was someone he truly wanted in his life…but did she want him? Did she doubt that promise he made to her, saying that they would be together…always? Did he mean forever? He honestly couldn't remember WHAT he was thinking at the time. Maybe that she was so dang sexy… Shaking his head once again, he flipped the television off and was just standing up and removing his coat when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" He asked, attempting to shake his jacket off the rest of the way.

"Greetings, Sesshou-honey. Did you miss me?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and groaned. "Kagura…how did you get this number?"

"Oh…I've got connections." Kagura said, no doubt licking her lips at the same time.

"Kagura…I've no time or no need to speak with you. Do not call here any longer or I'll have you removed myself." He threatened.

"I want custody of Rin."

Sesshoumaru's breath froze and crackled in his lungs; his mind slowed to a halt and he felt himself slipping away.

"You what!" He snapped.

"I want custody of Rin. You heard me. She'd my kid too you know." Kagura sighed.

Sesshoumaru clenched his free hand in a tight fist and willed his anger down. "How dare you come and all of a sudden claim that she's your daughter? As far as I'm concerned, Rin's mother is dead to the both of us! Now, if you ever utter a single word of that sentence again, I'll take care of you myself."

He then hung up and whirled around towards his bedroom.

oo0O0oo

Kagome sighed and giggled again before looping her arm around Sesshoumaru's. They'd had an amazing time at the restaurant. Delicious Italian cuisine and red wine, is what they dined on. It was absolutely phenomenally romantic.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Sesshoumaru." She smiled up at him as he paused the unlock his apartment's door. He looked down at her and gaze her a small smile before opening the door and entering the apartment's entranceway.

Flipping the light on, they both managed to remove their jackets and shoes before embracing one another. "Are you sure about tonight?" He asked, trailing his tongue again her earlobe.

She swallowed and blushed profusely, before winding her arms around his neck and nodding. "Uh huh…I am." She sighed.

He pulled back and smiled. Taking her hand in his, he began to make his way towards his bedroom.

oo0O0oo

(A/N: I WOULD have a lemon in here…but I think that it would totally ruin the plot and the cuteness of this story. So all you nympho's out there (or people like me!)…maybe next time!)

Morning sunlight filtered its way into the room and splashed the bed's occupants; drowning them in a sea of light.

The raven haired figure flinched slightly before cracking an eye open and grimacing. She rolled over and snapped her eyes open when she collided with something soft and solid. Looking up she began blushing, and hid beneath the covers, when she was met with the warm amber eyes and calm sleepy smile of Sesshoumaru.

"Come on now…don't be shy." He said, yanking the covers from her head. She shrieked and grabbed a pillow to cover up her nakedness. Sesshoumaru chuckled before pulling her forward and kissing her nose.

"Why worry about modesty now, Kagome…I've seen 'everything'." He chuckled at the sight of her brightly flushed face.

"You're not making this situation anymore comfortable, Sesshoumaru." She grumbled, allowing him to wind his arms around her and pull her into his chest.

He sighed and kissed the side of her neck. "How are you feeling?"

She shifted a little, before sighing herself. "A little sore. I…expect you feel like that after…your first…you know." She trailed off, growing embarrassed by the second every time a word came from her mouth.

He chuckled again and glanced at the clock on the wall, before pulling away and climbing from the bed. He turned to see Kagome sitting on the edge of her side, clutching the sheet over her bare breasts.

He smiled and shook his head, before slipping on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. She was an amazing woman. He wouldn't go into details…but…she was so much more lovely without all those layers of clothing covering her body. He was never one to really compare different women and their sexual acts in bed…but from what he could remember from past years…Kagome was simply the best. All the other's had been crazy mindless tumble in the sheets. With Kagome…it was entirely different. She was different. They'd made love twice…and he'd been so confused afterwards, what with his emotions going haywire, that he hadn't realized, she as well, they'd both uttered "I love you" to one another. He NOW remembered saying it…but did she? In all honesty…he loved her…deeply. But he didn't know if he was "in love" with her. Sounds confusing…but there IS a difference.

Smiling to himself, he turned around and found a yawning Kagome walking into the kitchen, wearing a pair of his athletic shorts and T-shirts.

She looked absolutely adorable.

oo0O0oo

About a week after their relationship "booster", Sesshoumaru received another call from Kagura.

"Kagura! I do not want you calling here any longer! Rin is now mine to take care of! You wanted nothing to do with her." He yelled into the phone.

"But Sesshy----"

"DO NOT call me by that pitiful name." He snarled.

Kagura huffed. "Fine. Just expect a call from my lawyer sometime soon. K? Bye-bye!" She said, flipping her phone shut.

Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated sound and threw his phone against the wall, not caring that it broke into a bazillion, a bagillion, AN INFINITY----okay only 3 pieces.

Dropping onto the couch, he closed his eyes and was about to doze off when the apartment door opened and in came a chattering Rin followed by a smiling and pink cheeked Kagome. The wind was certainly nippy that day and was biting at whatever skin was visible to it. Sitting up and acting as if he hadn't received that monstrous call from Kagura, he grinned at his daughter walking over with an armful of groceries. Kagome smiled at him before following after the little girl into the kitchen. He too, followed after and was just about to snitch up a packet of fruit snacks when Rin smacked his hand.

"Bad puppy, papa! You're worse than Rin is!" She scolded, quite mother like.

Both he and Kagome glanced at each other before chuckling at the little girl's antics.

Rin stood up on a chair that she'd been pushing towards the counter, and was washing her one good hand and carefully washing around her bright orange cast.

"What're you doing Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning back against the counter, watching Kagome's backside as the woman bent over to put away some canned food into the cupboards below the counter.

"Kagome and Rin are making cookies." Rin said, as a-matter-of-factly.

"You better be making your papa's favorite…" He warned playfully.

"Of course Rin is papa. Besides…Rin doesn't understand any other recipe, than chocolate chip." Rin said, drying her hands with a paper towel.

Kagome flattened the paper grocery bags and was proceeding to go out to the entrance way, where he kept the recycling bin. He immediately stood up straight and silently sauntered after her. When she opened the closet door, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. She jumped, startled at first, before sighing and relaxing into his hold.

"Hmm…it's so nice…" She mumbled.

"What is?" He asked, kissing up her neck and nibbling her earlobe.

"This. You and I…to tell you the truth…I really thought that it wouldn't have lasted…seeing as how I'm Rin's teacher…I expected something drastic to happen…but it didn't." She smiled, tipping her head back and looking up at him.

"No…it hasn't." He agreed leaning down and kissing her.

They were interrupted however by a loud crash and a shriek from the kitchen. They were both immediately standing in the kitchen's doorway, waving the fog/dust from their eyes. When it was semi-cleared out, they both burst out laughing at the sight of a flour covered Rin, sitting in the middle of the floor. All around was a huge puddle of flour. She looked like a snowman!

Kagome continued to laugh, as did the chuckling Sesshoumaru, which eventually made a pouting Rin, begin to giggle dramatically.

oo0O0oo

It was about 11 that night, Rin was asleep in her bed, tummy full of chocolate chip cookies, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both lounging on the couch in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace. Kagome laying on top him, her head resting on his chest and him, beneath her with his arms around her waist. They both were completely content how they were at that very moment.

Nothing could disturb them.

That is…until some idiot decides to ring the doorbell over and over and over again.

Sesshoumaru made a face before gently shifting a dozing Kagome off of him and placing her in his spot, before ambling his way over to the door. The doorbell was continuously ringing and when he finally yanked the door open, the person on the other side stopped and smiled up at him.

"Good evening Sesshou-baby…may I come in?" Kagura said, her overly made up face seeming to be weighed down in his eyes.

"Kagura…what in all the hells are you doing here?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh come now Sesshoumaru…you surely expect me to 'just' speak with you over the phone? Please…and here I thought you knew me more than I knew myself…" She sighed, primping herself.

"Leave. NOW." He warned.

"Oh…you couldn't possibly mean that…I thought that we could…you know…catch up on 'old times'." She smiled, batting her mascara scarred eyelashes at him.

"Sesshoumaru? Who is it?" Came Kagome's sweet voice from behind him. He quickly turned towards her and beg her with his eyes to not come over and let Kagura see her; but knowing how Kagome had a dense streak to her, she brushed it off and stood next to him and peered out into the hallway.

"Oh…is she a friend of yours?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No…I don't know her." He said.

"Sesshoumaru…who's this little tramp you've picked up? She's kinda scrawny don't you think?" Kagura asked, reaching out and tweaking one of Kagome's breasts.

"I beg your pardon!" Kagome gasped, smacking her hand away and protectively holding her arms over her breasts.

"Kagura… if you're not off this doorstep in 5 seconds I will call the police and have them escort you off in a proper and civil manner." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Fine. Go, fuck with your little hussy. But mark my words, Sesshoumaru, that little fuck up WILL be mine. My lawyer with call in the morning!" She called, over her shoulder as she entered the elevator.

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome back into entrance way and slammed the door shut before stomping down towards the living room.

"Who was that rude woman? What the heck did she want with you? Who was she talking about?" Kagome immediately demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the hard wood floor.

Sesshoumaru sighed and flopped down onto the couch, closing his eyes.

"THAT…was Rin's mother." He said quietly, hating the entire sentence.

"You mean…that spawn on Satan himself…was Rin's mother?" She gasped, no doubt remembering the breast tweak she'd received from Kagura.

"Yes…her name is Kagura Yamada…and as far as I'm concerned she never wanted Rin from the beginning." He explained, motioning for her to come over and lay down with him again.

"But…who was she talking about?" She asked, resuming her position on his chest, from before.

"Rin… She's been calling me for the past week in hopes that I'll agree to let her have custody of Rin." He sighed, running his hands through her obsidian tresses.

"That's horrible…I would 'never' go with someone like her anywhere." She mumbled into his chest.

Things were quiet for a while when a small padding of footsteps was heard coming down the hallway.

"Papa? Was that bad woman here again?" Rin asked, looking absolutely adorable in her twisted pajama's.

"Yes…but she'd gone now, Rin. She won't be back." He said, patting the spot right next to him.

Rin came over and laid down, snuggling up to her father. "She's just a green-eyed-monster papa. She's jealous because Rin has papa and she doesn't." She mumbled.

Kagome sighed and looked up at him. He stared back…hoping to whatever god was listening, that his daughter was right.

Oo0O0oO

There. I thought that, that was a cute chapter…or maybe not.

Ahem.

I WILL be getting around to individual reviews at some point…I've just lost track of where I am in life right now…

Seriously…I could find my paintbrush the other day and I was frantically tearing apart my room trying to find the blasted thing…when I looked down, cross-eyed, to the paintbrush sticking out from between my teeth. (I put them their so I don't lose them…lot of help that did.)

Anyhoo…

REVIEW!

Ta, lovelies!

RisuBento


	5. Blue

**Over a Box of Wax Rainbows**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Chapter Five: Blue**

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

****

After Kagura's encounter at Sesshoumaru's apartment, Kagome became more wary of what went on around her. She kept a closer eye on Rin----she even had to admit to herself that she was extremely paranoid that Kagura would sometime show up and snatch the little girl right from underneath her nose.

She didn't like Kagura…not one bit. That woman gave off an array of bad vibes.

Shaking her head, she looked up from her finger painting mess, to the figure standing in the doorway. She felt a smile creep onto her face as the man smiled gently at her. Standing up, she ventured over to the large iron sink and washed her hands clean. Turning back around, she suddenly found herself enveloped into a pair of warm arms. Laughing into the leather coat covered chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, her chin rest on his collarbones.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, watching as his pupils dilated in quick motions.

"Can't I come and see the object of my affection when I please?" He asked, leaning down and pecking her on the corner of her mouth.

She smiled and slid her hands up his arms and around his neck. "Of course you can…but where's Rin?" She asked suddenly, pulling away from him with concern lacing her voice.

"She is at Shippou's for the night." He whispered against her mouth. Leaning up on her toes, Kagome closed the distance between their lips. A zap of something ran down her spine and she gasped against his mouth. Pulling back, and hanging onto him, for her legs nearly gave out from beneath her, she looked up at him and smiled.

"What're you wanting to do tonight?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"You might have an idea of what I'd like to do…" He said, nuzzling and pressing small kisses on her neck. Kagome gulped and blushed before pulling away and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't do that…unless you plan to use it." He grinned, his face splitting into the biggest grin she'd ever seen, as she grew darker in color.

"Y-you---pompous pinhead!" She yelled, smacking him on the arm before turning back to the sink and resuming her washing. Sesshoumaru chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Resting his chin on her shoulder he purposely breathed onto her exposed neck knowing that, that gesture made her as nervous as hell.

Kagome swallowed and tried to concentrate on the paintbrushes she was 'supposed' to be cleaning…only to be completely consumed by a fire as the goosebumps rose all over her body. His breath was tickling her neck and it was driving her crazy!

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" He asked, tightening the grip of his arms around her waist.

"I'm pregnant."

Sesshoumaru instantly pulled away, slipping his arms from her waist and backing up to the "Green Table".

"W-what?" He hissed in horror.

Kagome was laughing at him, holding her sides as she leaned against the sink. "No! I'm sorry Sesshoumaru! You were just breathing on my neck…and it was weird…ing me out. That's all." She smiled, a light pink blush staining the tops of her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru let his breath out in a fast rush and he swiped a hand down his face. He looked back up at Kagome, who'd turned back to the sink, resuming her cleaning, and couldn't help but…'like' the idea of Kagome being pregnant with his child.

'Oh shit…there you go again…thinking about the 'wrong' things! Damn…will you ever stop, Sesshoumaru?' He mentally scolded himself.

"Are you ready to go?" Came Kagome's faint voice.

"What?" He asked, standing up straight and pocketing his hands.

"I said are you ready to go?" She asked again with a small laugh. He nodded and was heading towards the door, when her small warm hand slipped into his. He paused and looked at their intertwined hands, before glancing back at her. She had a smile on her face…but no blush. She was becoming more comfortable with him. He leaned down and gave her a slow, agonizing kiss, before pulling back and leading her from the room.

**0**

**oo0O0oo**

**0**

* * *

Kagome sighed and snuggled closer into her lover's arms. How nice it was to have someone to warm the part of the bed next to you. For her entire life…she'd woken up with the other side of her bed, cold. She'd felt like she was missing out on something back then…but then, she didn't know what it was.

Now…she was entirely certain that she'd been missing 'somebody' and that 'somebody' happened to be currently tracing small circles on her belly as she was thinking. Her stomach twitched and clenched when he touched a sensitive part and she giggled slightly.

"Is my Kagome ticklish?" He said huskily into her ear.

She let out a squeal when his fingers found her ribs and began to torture her.

"S-stop! P-please!"

"Why should I?" He asked.

"I'm going to PEE!" She screamed. He immediately stopped and moved away from her. She only chuckled and rolled over, snuggling into the covers.

"Liar…" Sesshoumaru growled, grabbing hold of her around the waist and pulling her so she was laying on his chest.

Kagome giggled and sighed before resting her cheek onto his torso. It was so wonderful…to laugh with someone else…to be held by someone else…

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru mumbled into her hair as he ran his fingers through the obsidian locks.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled, sliding up his chest so her face was resting against his throat.

"I…want you to move in with me. If you'd agree too, that is." He said.

Kagome opened her eyes and lifted her head up to look at him. 'Move in with him? Am I ready to do that just yet?'

'Shut up Kagome! You thought the exact same thing when you and Sesshoumaru talked about sex. Give it a go dammit!'

Kagome sighed and kissed his neck, resting her cheek against his collarbone; closing her eyes. "Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Of course. You have...3 minutes to decide." He said, a sly grin plastering his face.

Kagome scoffed and whapped him on the shoulder, relishing the sound of his deep rumble of laughter in his chest.

**0**

**oo0O0oo**

**0**

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Kagome was currently still sleeping in his bed. He was standing at his easel…just staring at a blank canvas. He didn't know what to think about…his muse was gone. A slight shiver racked his body, and he grimaced, realizing that he was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else. Setting his brush down onto his paint table, he made his way down the hall to his bedroom, where he found a naked Kagome standing by the window and peeking out, from behind the curtains, at the winter wonderland. He grinned and turned his head to the side to get a better view of her round bottom. What a sight to see. He'd give anything to wake up and see her just like this every single day for the rest of his life.

A floorboard creaked underneath his footing and he cringed. Kagome whipped her head around and she only stared at him before looking back out at the snowy world.

That was…strange.

Normally, she would have shrieked and made a move to cover her nakedness from him with a deep, dark blush staining her cheeks. But…not this time. No…she'd only looked at him with a strange look to her eyes and looked away.

How strange.

"Kagome?" He asked, stepping closer to her. "Is something the matter?"

She continued to stare out of the window. He wondered if he'd even spoken that out loud and when he opened his mouth to say it again she interrupted him with a sigh and a quiet voice.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked, almost in a whisper. "I…want you to draw me…or paint me…"

He stopped just behind her and quirked an eyebrow. 'Why would she want me to do something like that?'

"Why? And…why are you still…undressed?" He asked taking that moment to look down at her bare backside once more.

She smiled and let go of the curtain. Turning to him she stepped forward and slipped her arms around his neck. He, in turn, wound his arms around her thin waist and held her tightly to him, as if she would suddenly blow away at the slightest draft of air.

"Well…if I'm going to be living with you…I'll need to be more comfortable with everything around me, wouldn't I?" She whispered against his throat.

Her words took a few moments to register and when they did, he pulled back and looked down at her. "You…are agreeing to live here…with Rin and I?" He asked.

She nodded with a small smile on her face. Sesshoumaru grinned and leaned down capturing her lips with his.

"PAPA! RIN IS HOME!" Came a call from the entrance followed by the front door slamming. Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulled apart and were looking at each other in surprise. Kagome immediately went straight to his closet, pulling out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, before scooping up her undergarments and hurrying into his bathroom. All the while, Sesshoumaru stood and watched with great satisfaction as her supple breasts bounced at her movements, as well as her backside. Just as she closed the bathroom door, Rin knocked and opened his bedroom door.

"PAPA!" She smiled, running with her little legs over to him. He scooped her up and swung her around in a quick circle before hurrying down the hallway and tossing her onto the couch.

"Guess what Rin and Shippou did last night, papa? Guess!" She chirped, shoving his hands away from tickling her, and settling herself in his lap.

"I could guess a million times Rin and this Sesshoumaru would never get it right." He sighed, brushing her bed ridden hair from her eyes.

"Shippou and Rin made food and we ate so much that we didn't move for the rest of the night!" She bobbed excitedly. "Rin had so much fun…"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. "You had fun…laying around and doing nothing? Sounds delightfully boring if you asked this Sesshoumaru." He drawled.

"So that's where Rin gets her 3rd person language from." Came a cheerful voice from behind them. Both of them turned and looked over at a freshly showered Kagome, dressed in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Kagome!" Rin squealed jumping from her father's lap and bounding happily over to the older, smiling woman.

"Hey how are you Rin? Did you have fun over at Shippou's?" Kagome asked, carrying Rin on her hip while she walked into the kitchen to start some breakfast.

Sesshoumaru watched with a thoughtful smiling etched onto his face. 'This Sesshoumaru will see her like this every morning…' He was beyond happy about her decision.

Just then the telephone rang and he leaned over to answer it.

"…and then Shippou and Rin didn't move for the whole night! It was tons of fun!" The little girl babbled excitedly, swinging her legs back and forth while she sat at the table munching on her cereal.

Kagome smiled and continued to cook up some scrambled eggs when a tired sounding voice said her name from the doorway.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning against the doorway. Kagome looked up with a smile, only to let it fall when she saw his weary face.

"What is it?" She whispered hoping that Rin wasn't listening. She knew this couldn't be good. Kagome looked down and saw that he was holding his cordless phone in his limp hand. Without a word, he motioned for her to follow him out into the hallway.

"Sesshoumaru…?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"That was…on the phone…Kagura's lawyer…they've set a date for a court appearance to decide who will have permanent custody over Rin…" He spoke.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, rushing forward and flinging her arms around his neck. 'Why was this happening? Why did Kagura want Rin so badly when clearly the woman didn't like the adorable little girl?'

"It's…going to be all right…I know it will…" She whispered over and over.

'I hope so Kagome…' Sesshoumaru thought, hugging her more closely and burying his nose into her obsidian locks.

**0**

**oo0O0oo**

**0**

* * *

Kagome sighed and sat down. Whew! Finally, she was done lugging all of her stuff up here. Rin and Sesshoumaru were both a great help and were currently resting on the loveseat right across from her. Sesshoumaru wrapped a lazy arm around his daughter's shoulders and Rin lazily leaned against her father's side.

"Thanks you guys…you have no idea how much this means to me." She smiled. Sesshoumaru gave a small smile and nodded at her before looking down at his rapidly falling asleep daughter.

Kagome frowned. The court hearing for Rin's custody was coming up in about a week… Why did Kagura want Rin in the first place? Kagome shook her head and stood up. She stretched with a large yawn and turned towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get dinner started." She said.

Sesshoumaru yawned himself and gently laid the sleeping Rin onto the couch before following after Kagome. When he walked in, he stopped and took in the picture before him. It was so nice to see her… in 'his' kitchen. He'd be able to wake up every morning to this… It was nice to have another woman in his life after so many years of avoiding them. Come to think of it…he hadn't been in a relationship with anyone for this long before. He and Kagura had only been going out for 4 months, before she became pregnant. They'd broken it off, but stayed in contact until Rin was born. He and Kagome were almost approaching their 5 month anniversary. He smiled to himself at the sound of her humming slightly, as she filled a pot full of water to boil.

She happened to look up and paused, giving him a goofy grin and a nervous sounding laugh. "What?"

He shrugged and walked over to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She was making a salad. And did it look good! He reached up above her hands and into the bowl, ready to filch a tomato when she gasped and smacked his hand.

"NO!" She scolded.

He dropped the tomato and stepped back shaking his hand for dramatic affect. Kagome turned around and shook a wooden spoon in his face. "You're worse than Rin, and that says a lot!" She smiled.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and leaned down, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before heading out to the room where his easel was set up.

Kagome smiled and turned back to her salad. It felt nice to be around him. He 'did' have a cold exterior that gave her the creeps every now and then but overall he was just a big softy underneath that ice. She could tell that he was happy about her decision with moving in with him. And to think she almost doubted it all.

The water was now boiling and she stepped over to the stove to put in the noodles. She smiled deeply. She was going to be eating with people now… Normally, it was only her and Buyo, sitting and eating cold leftover chicken from the week before. Now, she had people she could laugh with, people she was comfortable with.

Looking up at the man of her current affections, she couldn't help but watch his taut bicep of his arm, move and strain as he brushed paint onto his canvas board. He was always so…nice to look at. Just looking at him gave her a sense of…calmness. She'd admit it, she'd become a lot more open with her emotions and feelings towards things since she'd met him. She could remember a time way back when she was the shyest person on this earth---she'd become embarrassed if she closed her locker, in high school, too loud!

Shaking her head she glanced at him one more time and found him putting his paint palette down and turning to wash his brush in the kitchen sink next to her. "Have you thought about wanting to paint me yet?" She asked quietly somewhat embarrassed at bringing it up herself.

Sesshoumaru nodded, running the brush underneath the faucet, making the water swirl in a dark red down the drain. "I don't mind. It's all up to your decision."

Kagome nodded and gently let her breath out. Good. She was sure she was ready for this…for him to make her an artistic…something. She had hoped that it would help him with his ongoing artists block…but then again…it just might lead him and her to bed---without painting anything---which she wouldn't mind at all. The bed part that is.

Sesshoumaru suddenly brushed her hair away from her neck and leaned down to kiss the side of it. "Sesshoumaru!" She warned, attempting to jerk away from him. "Rin's in the other room."

"And she is sleeping…" He whispered shrugging and turning her so she could be embraced against him. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his collarbone, allowing him to trail small kisses up her neck, to her ear. He nibbled at her earlobe and slipped his hands beneath her shirt so he was running his fingertips along her rip cage. She gulped and wiggled in his grip.

"Sess! That tickles!" She gasped when he chuckled and poked her in the side. And of course, the telephone just 'HAD' to ring at that very moment, shattering their game for good---until later.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her tightly before turning away and picking the phone up and answering it with a curt, "Yes?"

Kagome swallowed and turned back to the softening noodles in the boiling water. Wow…her every time he kissed her or held her…her knees would soften and slowly give out just like those noodles were.

A curt "Goodbye" from Sesshoumaru was heard and then the clacking sound of the phone being hung up. Sesshoumaru came back into the kitchen and looked as if he hadn't slept in an entire week.

"Sess? What is it?" She asked, worry evident in the way she furrowed her eyebrows together. Sesshoumaru leaned against the counter and sighed. "Kagura's moved the date of the court hearing up…to tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow? Is she insane?" The look she received from Sesshoumaru made her mentally smack herself. ' Well duh Kagome! Of course she is!'

"I don't know what I'm going

to do if I lose Rin." He admitted quietly, looking away as if knowing that he was revealing one of those rare emotions to her.

Kagome walked over to him and slipped her arms around his neck. "I know she won't be taken away…I know it. Kagura…just doesn't seem the type to have a little girl as special as her around… Everything will be all right. I can feel it." She reassured him, rubbing and patting his back.

Sesshoumaru sighed and watched as his breath made her hair ruffle slightly at the action. 'I hope so… But…because of that phone call…'

'…It's going to be another down in the dumps blue Monday…' Kagome thought, unknowingly finishing her boyfriends very own thoughts.

* * *

**0**

**oo0O0oo**

**0**

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm grounded from the computer because I was up on it until 4 in the morning…ON A SCHOOL NIGHT! So…I won't be able to update very much for a while…just on the school computers at school. I have an open period 1st hour… **(I SHOULD BE SLEEPING IN BUT I LOVE YOU ALL TOO MUCH!)** so…I'll read email and update then!

See ya!

_**REVIEW!**_

RisuBento


	6. GOMEN NASAI!

GOMEN NASAI! For those of you who have been so faithful to me and my stories….I hope you're still here! It has been too long since I have picked up-well typed anything remotely fanfic related and I hope that you all can forgive me! Please hang in there while I revamp myself and my writings. :D

I will be updating:

Like a Battery

Home Sweet Hanyou

Over a Box of Wax Rainbows (hopefully)

The rest of the stories may happen but I just need to get my thoughts together!

Keep trekking along with me lovies!


End file.
